Fk You
by Vastro The Crow
Summary: Sasuke cheats on Sakura with Karin. What else is a girl to do? Sing her heart out of course! Rated M for language in the song and in the story. ONE-SHOT!


Alright so I wanted to try one-shots again so here is another one-shot! Woot Woot!! The song is Fuck You Very Much By Lily Allen. Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THIS SONG! **

**P.S. : There are pictures in my profile. This time they work!! :)**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

"You ready Sakura?" Temari asked while looking at her. Sakura stood in front of a floor length mirror behind stage. She was wearing a pinkish purple off the shoulder thigh high dress with a black studded belt around her hips. She had on a sliver big chain necklace that went to just below her chest along with a sliver necklace with a sliver gun charm on it. It had been a gift from her lover. She wore black fishnets stockings, the holes were a inch thick. She also wore black knee high boots that had a tan-ish brown sole to it. Her long pink hair was pulled up into a high pony tall with her bangs framing her face and a bump on the top of her head. She had on pinkish purple Chanel sunglasses as well.

Her make up was simple some black eyeliner on her lower lid and some smoky eye shadow to highlight her big emerald eyes. She had on sliver chunky bangles on her wrists. She looked at Temari and nodded her head. "Good cause you are looking drop dead gorgeous! Gaara will love it and Sasuke will wish he never cheated on you with that bitch Karin. Ugh! She is so damn ugly and a skank too!" Temari said while shaking her head. She had on a tripp black crinkle tutu dress along with demonia buckle and shield boots and fishnet stockings like Sakura. Her long hair was braid over her shoulder along with her red and black highlights.

"Is everyone ready?" Sakura asked looking a little nervous. Temari looked at her with a bit of pity. "Yes. Ino, Hinata and TenTen are getting the equipment ready for you to sing and for our band to play. Gaara and Kankuro are getting ready as we speak." As she was finishing speaking Gaara and Kankuro walked out of the dressing room. "You look beautiful Sakura." Gaara said blushing a little. Sakura giggled at him blushing. "Thank you hot stuff." Sakura said with a smirk while looking at Gaara's outfit. Gaara looked to wear she was looking and blushed a little again. "I only do it for you baby." Gaara said and smirked. Gaara was wearing a fishnet sleeve-less shirt (**A/N: that shows his 8-pack bodilicous abs…. *drools*)** and social collision salt and pepper acid wash stinger fit jeans with red skinny suspenders going over his shoulders. He also wore black military combat boots over his jeans.

"Alright guys lets get this show on the road. Everyone is done setting up and Sasuke and Karin *cough* skank *cough* are standing in the crowd. Lets go" Kankuro said and then walked toward the curtain where Naruto and Shikamaru were standing holding the ropw to pull open the curtains. Kankuro was wearing a alternative apparel black heather v-neck t-shirt and social collision black stinger fit jeans with grey high top converses. He also wore a red rosary necklace and a dark grey slouch beanie on his head. "Let's get that bastard back for hurting my lil sis!" Naruto shouted. Shikamaru muttered troublesome but agreed with Naruto. Naruto looked up at Neji and gave him the signal to announce them. "Alright everyone put your hands together for The Soul Reapers!!" Neji shouted into the microphone and everyone screamed and shouted they loved them. The curtain opened and Kankuro and Temari walked out first and went to there stations. Kankuro went to the guitar and Temari grabbed her base guitar and some dude went to the drums. Gaara looked at Sakura and kissed her on the lips. "We'll make him feel like shit, I promise you." Gaara kissed again and walked out onto stage and took the microphone to sing into. The curtains closed and Sakura looked to the flat screen hanging on the wall watching there performances. After there 5th performance she took a deep breath and walked to the curtains. Naruto gave his sister a hug and told her good luck. Shikamaru muttered troublesome but smiled to her and told her good luck as well. She looked to all her friends and they smiled and nodded to her to go on. She smiled and waited for Gaara to announce her. "Hey how is everyone doing today!" The crowd cheered and screamed. "That's good cause we have a special performer for you today. Everyone put your hands together for Sakura Haruno!" Gaara walked away form the microphone and took Kankuro's spot as Kankuro took the drums. The curtains opened and Sakura walked out onto the stage.

She took the microphone and shouted into it. "How's everyone doing today? I have a song I would like to sing. It is dedicated to my cheating asshole of a boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha!" The band started to play and Sasuke's eyes got wide when he saw Sakura.

_Look inside, look inside your tiny mind  
Then look a bit harder  
'Cause we're so uninspired, so sick and tired  
Of all the hatred you harbor  
_

Sasuke's eyes widened even more.

_So you say it's not okay to be gay  
Well, I think you're just evil  
You're just some racist who can't tie my laces  
Your point of view is medieval_

_Fuck you, fuck you very, very much  
'Cause we hate what you do  
And we hate your whole crew  
So please don't stay in touch_

Sasuke looked around at his friends and they looked equally shocked.

_  
Fuck you, fuck you very, very much  
'Cause your words don't translate  
And it's getting quite late  
So please don't stay in touch_

_Do you get, do you get a little kick  
Out of being small minded?  
You want to be like your father  
It's approval you're after  
Well, that's not how you find it_

"She still remembers that...." Sasuke said to himself.

_  
Do you, do you really enjoy  
Living a life that's so hateful?  
'Cause there's a hole where your soul should be  
You're losing control a bit  
And it's really distasteful_

_Fuck you, fuck you very, very much  
'Cause we hate what you do  
And we hate your whole crew  
So please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you, fuck you very, very much  
'Cause your words don't translate  
And it's getting quite late  
So please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you  
Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you  
Fuck you_

_You say you think we need to go to war  
Well, you're already in one  
'Cause it's people like you that need to get slew  
No one wants your opinion_

_Fuck you, fuck you very, very much  
'Cause we hate what you do  
And we hate your whole crew  
So please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you, fuck you very, very much  
'Cause your words don't translate  
And it's getting quite late  
So please don't stay in touch  
_

_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you  
Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you_

Everyone cheered and Sasuke looked at her shocked. Gaara walked up to Sakura, grabbed her by the waist and kissed her on the lips. "I love you Saki." Gaara said after he kissed her. "I love you to panda-chan." Sakura said and then kissed him again. "Let's go home." Gaara said and pick her up bridal style and exited the stage with Temari and Kankuro close behind.

**Sasuke's Pro**

"_I think I just lost the best thing that ever happened to me…." _Sasuke thought sadly as he turned away with his 'girlfriend' and went home.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**!!FIN!!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please comment and tell me how it was. All comments welcomed!!**

**Love **

**Itachibabe26**


End file.
